


Staying After

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Summer isn't the time for cuddles of any sort, in Shiro's opinion. Matt disagrees.





	Staying After

“Matt, wake up, you have to go to your own room by morning,” Shiro said, giving Matt’s shoulder a half-hearted shake.

Matt made a grumbling sound and just rolled on top of him, sighing against the damp skin of his neck. “I’m not asleep yet.”

Shiro groaned at how overheated he felt with Matt sprawled over him while they were still hot and covered in sweat. Post-coital cuddling was not his idea of a nice time in summer.

“You always say that and then fall asleep right after,” he huffed, skimming his fingers up Matt’s spine just to feel him shiver from the sensation.

“I’ll hack the security feed and loop the footage from before I dropped by. No one will know I was in here overnight defiling their poster boy,” Matt muttered, pressing a kiss to the juncture of Shiro’s shoulder and neck before becoming dead weight on top of him.

Shiro groaned and nudged him into a slightly more comfortable position. “Quit making me complicit in your criminal activities,” he muttered. When he didn’t receive a response, not even an amused snort of laughter, he rolled his eyes. The idiot was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by beelsebutt for Shattsunday. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
